Opposites Attract
by HolyMistress
Summary: A set of one-shots all dedicated to the 1827, HibariTsuna, fandom.
1. Jealousy

HolyMistress: This is basically a series of one-shots that I thought up for the HibariXTsuna fandom, or the 1827 fandom. Here's the first one. Some of them might be related, by the way. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**One-shot: Jealousy**

It had all began as a peaceful morning. Peaceful meaning, Reborn waking him up with a new shock treatment that nearly killed him. Lambo and I-pin ended up messing up breakfast for him again because Lambo just HAD to take I-pin's eggs. Haru walking to school with him, latching onto his arm and chatting animatedly to him while he himself was still trying to get over the shock treatment. Gokudera chasing after Yamamoto, screaming at him and throwing explosives with Yamamoto laughing, thinking it was a game. And Ryohei trying to recruit him for the boxing club again.

It was amazing how he survived it all.

But the bright side was, he got to talk to Kyoko!

Though, Tsuna was beginning to feel that she was probably better off as a friend. . . .

Anyway, the school day was almost out and it was lunchtime. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were walking down the hall, chatting happily. With Gokudera giving Yamamoto a yell or two while he was at it of course. It didn't really help the silver haired boy's temper much with the athlete just laughing it off though. They were walking past a classroom when it happened.

Tsuna found himself on top of a random girl, his lips on hers.

As soon as the situation registered in his head, he scrambled off of her, apologized profusely while bowing rapidly before dashing down the hall with his face beet red. He didn't look back to see if anyone was following, they were probably still in shock.

It was his first kiss too.

Peeking out of the boy's bathroom, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He had been hiding in the bathroom for the past hour, not even able to come out for fear of seeing the girl and what she might do to him. Or what his friends might say. He couldn't even find the strength to peek out until now. Highly embarrassing but luckily for him, no one had seen him. He slowly stepped out, glancing around one more time. Maybe it were best if he went home now since the school day was almost over. And saying here any longer was probably not going to be very good for his health.

Turning, he stepped forward only to stop as a voice, a familiar male voice, reached his ears.

"Cutting is against the rules."

Oh, he knew that voice. He wouldn't? It was the voice of impending doom. Whoever heard it knew they were in big trouble. Or going to die. Either way, it was not a good sound. Tsuna could already see his life flashing before his eyes and sweat begin to gather at his forehead. Ah, he had lived such a short life only to have it end this way. How unfortunate.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking!? There was still a chance he could get out of this! Or at least, say alive. After all, didn't he stay alive despite all their previous encounters? Well, he did get a few scratches here and there but it was never fatal. Er, most times. Taking a deep, deep breath, Tsuna ever so slowly turned around, eyes wide in fear, to face the President of the Disciplinary Committee.

Hibari didn't look very happy. Nope, not at all. In fact, he looked ready break every bone in Tsuna's body before dumping it into a river. In Tsuna's mind, of course. If anyone else saw it, it was the same emotionless look as always. Though, the pitch black aura radiating from him would have sent anyone running.

Too bad Tsuna was too busy trying to breath. Hibari had that effect on people. It was like if you made even a sound, he would rip your throat out before feeding you to the dogs.

Scary thought. Tsuna wanted to cry. But even his tears were too scared to come out. Sadly, his thinking was keeping Hibari waiting.

We all know how he hates waiting.

Tsuna suddenly found himself slammed into the nearest wall. Hibari had his tonfa out and was pressing him against the wall with it. When did he get those out!? Tsuna quickly made a note to kindly request Dino to stop teaching Hibari. It was dangerous for him. Very dangerous. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Hibari's hot breath against his face. Tsuna then realized just how close the other was to him. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he was horrified to find himself blushing.

"I saw what happened in the hall," Hibari casually informed as if he didn't have someone pressed against the wall like he did now.

"Y-You did?!" Tsuna squeaked, now beet red. He felt he was going to die from embarrassment. But why was Hibari telling him this?

He was, again, broken from his thoughts by Hibari.

Or more specifically, Hibari's lips against his.

Tsuna felt his mind crash into an invisible wall and blow up.

He was being kissed.

By Hibari.

What's more.

He liked it.

Suddenly, Hibari released the boy, watching the shorter fall onto his bottom. Tsuna was shaking visibly, eyes still wide, pupils dilated and breathing harsh.

"H-Hibari-s-san?" Tsuna stuttered out, still in a state of shock. He looked up at the taller only to gulp at the look in his eyes.

"You're MINE," Hibari hissed. "Deny it and I'll bite you to death." With that, he turned, his coat flapping behind him, and walked away, leaving little Tsuna on the floor.

As Tsuna began to regain his ability to think, he slowly brought a shaking hand to his lips, still feeling the warmth the other had left behind. He had just been kissed. By Hibari. His face felt like it was going to burst from all the blood rushing to it. That was his second kiss today! He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed as a thought came to him.

Had Hibari been jealous?

Shaking his head frantically, Tsuna knew that couldn't be true. Hibari couldn't get jealous. He was just. . . just. . . . Tsuna let out a sigh and got up unsteadily, still trying to get over what just happened. This was probably all just a dream and he would wake soon enough. Yeah, that had to be it. Quickly, he turned and began to run down the hall toward the exit.

A certain girl smirked from where she stood, snickering quietly with a camera in her hands. That was way too easy. Who knew such a small accident could bring out the beast in Hibari? And she had gotten what she wanted. Humming softly, she turned and began to walk down the hall with camera held possessively in her arms.

Today was a good day.

* * *

HolyMistress: Phew. Got this one done. Now I won't have to be bothered by it anymore. I have another one that'll I'll have up soon. Then, I'll get right to the challenges. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I hope you all liked it! And hopefully, Tsuna and Hibari weren't too OOC. Or OOC at all. I'll stop now before you have to read this whole thing. Or you can just skip it and went patiently for the next one-shot. Well, till next time! Ja ne, minna-san! 


	2. Conclusion

HolyMistress: Hey everyone! It's me, HolyMistress. Here's the second one-shot. I hope you all like it. I want to dedicate this to Jack of Trade. Don't feel discouraged! Just think of it as another obstacle one has to overcome as a writer! I had a lot of those before but I'm still writing. Who cares what this person says? If writing makes you happy, then keep at it! Don't let it get you down!

I hope this makes you happy!!

And thanks to all those who reviewed! Which includes **Shinsei Tsukiko**, **manga4life**, **Akuno ****Hikari**, **Naomi ****Iori**,**Star Sapphirex**, **Reborn-chan**, **Kouga ****Myazawa** and **heartphelia**! I didn't expect so many people to like it.

Disclaimer: (I always forget this) HolyMistress does not own Katekayo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.

* * *

**One-shot: Conclusion**

It was something he had thought about ever since Reborn came into his life. Why wouldn't he think of it? After all those episodes where he was almost blown up, got shot at every part of his body more times than he could count, went overboard and nearly killed himself, had dangerous people going after him, and had his dignity tarnished more than usual. It wasn't strange for him to think about it. And he could only come to one conclusion. No matter how he thought about it, this conclusion always came up.

He was going to die.

It wouldn't be surprising. Tsuna was to be the tenth generation Mafia boss after all. Being a Mafia boss meant having your life endangered everyday, all day. Something he really didn't, never, wanted. Between being taught to become a proper Mafia boss by a sadistic baby and trying to keep his right hand man from killing Yamamoto, there wasn't much room to stay alive. Especially now since he caught the Disciplinary Committee President's eye.

How he hated his life.

What happened to the good old days? The ones where he didn't have to worry about dying a slow painful death? The ones where all he had to worry about his grades or if Kyoko would even notice him? The ones where he was just your average no-good Tsuna? It seemed like so long ago since then. A tired sigh left Tsuna's lips as he turned a corner.

Only to bump into something solid.

"Ouch!"

The young high school student rubbed his nose and looked up to see who he had bumped into.

"Yo, Tsuna! Great timing."

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise and smiled at the taller male. Well, at least some good things came out of having Reborn come into his life. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Well, not me. But Hibari was just looking for you," Yamamoto answered. He didn't notice how Tsuna froze in complete and utter shock at the news and smiled at the smaller boy.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san's looking for me?" Tsuna squeaked, his life already flashing through his eyes.

"Yeah. Said to tell you to meet him at the front gates if I saw you," Yamamoto relayed. "He probably had a new game he want to play with you."

Sometimes, Tsuna wished the athlete would stop seeing everything as a game.

This was it. He was ready. He had already said all his prayers and even wrote his will. Tsuna gulped at seeing the Disciplinary Committee President exactly where he said he would be. The male was leaning against the stone wall that surrounded their school, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. Tsuna gulped, glancing around to see if there was a way to escape his fate. All hope shattered when he found none.

Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, toward the other, noticing no one else wanted to even get near the school gates.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna was surprised to find his voice calm. "Is there something you would like from me?"

Hibari snapped open his eyes and immediately turned his attention on the younger boy. Tsuna felt a shiver of fear run down his spine at the look in the other's eyes. A look he couldn't seem to decipher. He inwardly whimpered and outwardly gulped. The brunette suddenly leaned forward and Tsuna froze at the close proximity.

Well, this was it. His life had been short but it had been good. He had met many people, good and bad. Done many thing se had never dreamed of even doing. It had been a good life. His mom always wanted him to live a life where he had no regrets. Lifting his head slightly, Tsuna met Hibari's eyes in an act of bravery and awaited his fate. The brunette smirked at the smaller.

"I've decided you're my boyfriend now. Deny it and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna was later told he had fainted on the spot.

How embarrassing. Well. At least he was still alive. Even if he was now labeled as Hibari's boyfriend.

Life was good.

Except now he had a fanclub consisting of yaoi fangirls. That included Kyoko.

* * *

HolyMistress: Hope you all liked it, especially you, Jack of Trade! Remember, we're all here for you and we love your writing! Don't stop just because of one person who doesn't even know what they're talking about. Now show that they can't get to you and you'll keep writing no matter what they say! You have fans everywhere! 

Oh, and guess who the fanclub mentioned above also consists of.

Tell me what you all think!! Thanks!!


	3. Misunderstanding

HolyMistress: Hi everyone. Well, it seems I lost my chance to do the Christmas and New Years one-shots I've been wanting to do. Ah, well. Better luck next time, I guess. Man,and I was hoping to get what I wanted to get done done. But everything just went downhill from there and now, I'm just some lazy girl who doesn't even want to move from where she's sitting. I've become truly pathetic. But, that doesn't matter as long as I'm able to update.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I won't be answering any of your questions or anything anymore. Unless I think it's a question that can't be answered by any one-shot or whatever. Anyway, thanks **xwoooshx**, **Jack of Trade**, **candyazngirl**, **Shinsei Tsukiko**, **heartphelia**, **Momo-chan X3**, **Star Sapphirex**, **goodemily547**, **Mizuki hikari**, **sapphiremine**, **AnimeLuverr**, **IcedCandy**, and _BTC_.

**Disclaimer:** (I really don't see any point in doing this anymore) I do not own Katekayo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** This time, the characters may seem pretty OOC. I don't know how Hibari would act around Nana after all. This is also an AR.

**Summary:** Hibari likes to be clear.

* * *

**One-shot: Misunderstanding**

"Tsu-kun. Why don't you invite your boyfriend to the house some time?" Nana asked one Monday morning. Reborn brought a plate up in front of him just in time to block a spray of water that came his way before going back to his breakfast.

"B-Boyfriend!?" Tsuna stuttered, staring at his mother in shock and disbelief. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ara?" Nana paused in her cooking to look at her son in confusion. "Then who's that boy who always comes to pick you up to school and sometimes walks you home?"

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at Nana for a moment before realizing who his mother was taking about. Immediately, his face flushed into a bright red and he shot up out of his seat. "Thanks for the meal! I'm heading to school now. Bye mom!" Nana only had enough time to blink before Tsuna gone, running out of the kitchen with his bag in hand and rushing out the front door while still trying to put on his shoes.

"Ah, Tsu-kun!" she called after him, realizing he had forgotten his bento. Picking it up after making sure she had turned off the stove properly, Nana rushed out of the kitchen. "Tsu-kun! You forgot your bento!" She found herself freezing at the doorway, staring at the intimidating figure before her with slightly wider than usual eyes.

It seemed Tsuna had forgotten about the male that always came to pick him up in the mornings. In the end, he had probably slammed right into the solid body and fallen on his bottom from the impact. Now, he was sitting, dazed, on the stone floor, trying to regain his bearings. The one he had bumped into just stared down at him with narrowed eyes. Nana stared at the tall male curiously, having never had any time to examine him closely before. She had to admit, he was quite handsome and looked strong. Just what her Tsu-kun needed.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, finally snapping out of his daze and was now staring up at the male in shock. Truth be told, he had not expected the other even though it should have been a routine by now. But then again, it was still amazing that Hibari would go so far as to pick him up from home every morning. The standing male continued to stare at Tsuna with an unreadable look in his eyes before slowly turning his attention to Nana, who had kept silent the entire time. She stared right back at him and suddenly, a strange tension fell upon them.

"You must be Hibari Kyouya," Nana began with a smile, dispelling all tension. She wouldn't let anyone know it but she had, in fact, been judging the teenager. It wouldn't do if you let her Tsu-kun fall into the hands of someone that she didn't deem worthy. "Thank you for taking care of Tsu-kun all this time. I know he can be a handful at times."

"It's no problem at all," Hibari informed, his voice sharp yet devoid of any emotion. The woman blinked in surprise at the response but nodded all the same. "You are his mother, correct? It is a pleasure to meet you." At this, the high school student bowed slightly at the waist in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied, bowing as well without letting her eyes off of him. She made a mental note on how polite he was. Hibari suddenly turned his attention back to Tsuna, who had been watching the interaction silently from where he had been since the conversation started. The smaller looked up at the other with wide eyes and watched as Hibari bent down. Nana suppressed a gasp, or was it a giggle, as her son was picked up bridal-style by the older male. Tsuna turned crimson and found himself unable to speak due to sheer embarrassment. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Especially in front of his mom. Oh, how he want to just die right there and then.

"I apologize but we have to leave before we're late for school," Hibari stated, looking at Nana.

"Oh, yes. You're right. Well, I won't be keeping you two any longer," she placed the bento onto Tsuna's chest and smiled at the two brightly. "Tsu-kun's lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"He's not my boyfriend," Hibari suddenly snapped, eyes narrowing and looking slightly irritated. "He's my lover." With that said, he turned and walked away down the street. Nana pretended not to have noticed the look of absolute horror on her son's face and continued to smile, waving at them. Once they were out of sight, she let her arm fall to her side. There was a short silence before Nana looked down at her side.

"Did you record all that?"

Reborn's only response was to show her the video camera in his hands.

* * *

HolyMistress: Well, there it is. It's not what I was hoping for as an end result but what's done is done. I wonder if I might be able to write that other one-shot I've been wanting to do? Blah, I'll probably become lazy. You guys can request for something if you want. But that doesn't mean I'll actually type it up. I'll do it if I like the idea enough. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want.

EDIT: BTC pointed out a mistake where I typed Tuna instead of Tsuna. Thanks BTC!


	4. Book

**Summary:** A gift leads to unexpected results.  
**Rating:** K or T  
**Warnings:** AU, slight OOC, shonen-ai, and hintings of. . . . stuff.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekayo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters. The book is mine though.  
**Thanks for the reviews:** goodemily547, AnimeLuverr, Shinsei Tsukiko, sapphiremine, Naomi Iori, Momo-chan X3, Star Sapphirex, Kouga Myazawa, Jack of Trade, Rings of Saturn, Hiki-chan and _BTC_.  
**Happy Birthday to Shinsei Tsukiko. This one-shot is dedicated to you.** I'm sorry about the challenge thing. I will get it up one day. I swear it. If I don't, I'll just go sleep for eternity.

* * *

**One-shot: Book**

Before Tsuna had friends, all he did was read.

Comic books, manga, novels, poems, short stories, even childish fairytales. It didn't really matter as long as it caught his attention. They were like his sanctuary, an escape from the cruel reality he lived in. It allowed him to laugh freely and smile happily and not be embarrassed. He had loved this particular hobby. His mother didn't bother him about it either. It had been nice while it lasted.

But now, there were people who would be by his side. Who would invite him over to their houses, to go out together, to talk to, to keep him happy and smiling and laughing. They were all kind to him. Well. Maybe not all. But they all had good hearts. Tsuna didn't have to run away from reality by reading anymore. His friends made it so much more comfortable and warm, despite some of the things they did. It didn't matter since they always made him laugh in the end.

"Here."

Tsuna blinked and stared at the rectangular object being handed to him. It was a famous novel, one he had been wanting to read for a while but never had time to. He was always busy, especially since he started babysitting I-pin and Lambo. It was a pretty hard book to get too as it was on high demand. Even if he tried, Tsuna would probably have to wait another eight years before he could actually get a copy. And even then, it probably wouldn't be new but a used copy. All battered and beaten. Not a very nice thought for book lovers everywhere.

"Is. . . . Is this. . . . for me?" he questioned meekly, eyes wide with disbelief. He really couldn't believe it. To be given something like this just like that was a little much. Almost too much.

"You said you wanted it."

And he had. It was at least a week ago though and he had only mentioned it once. Opening his mouth to protest, one look from the other was all that was needed to make him snap it shut with an audible click. Wordlessly, Tsuna took the book with slightly shaking hands. It had been a while since he held a book like this in a while. He hadn't read a novel since Reborn entered his life. Forcing himself to stop shaking, he was surprised to find it was brand-new and had been handled with care.

"T-Thank you," the boy stuttered, eyes unwavering as he slowly opened the book. His eyes caught sight of something just as it slipped out of the book and onto the ground. Having his attention drawn to the object, Tsuna bent down and picked it up. It was a bookmark. Tsuna felt blood rushing to his face as he took in small picture on it, surrounded by hand drawn red roses. Whoever had drawn the roses was very good but it was the picture that captured all his attention. "Isn't this. . . ?"

"Ah. The picture we took on our first date."

Tsuna turned even redder at the mention of that date. It was the first one he had ever had and truthfully, it hadn't gone so well. Especially when his friends randomly popped up in the same places as them, like they were stalking him. And then there was that assassination attempt on his life near the end of it. But it had made him happy to be able to spend time with the other so none of that really mattered now. Though, he still couldn't forgive his mom for ruining his kiss in the end. His first kiss too.

"I want to give you something too," Tsuna stated shyly, feeling a little guilty that the other had to do this for him. It was only fair if he gave something in return. Motioning the other to come closer, he quickly went on his toes and placed a chaste kiss on the other's left cheek. Hurriedly pulling away, the boy gave his biggest and brightest smile with his cheeks burning bright red creating a very sweet image. Though the action had taken a lot of courage and now he would probably be stuttering for the next week or so, the bewildered look he received was all worth it. Until the glint appeared in the other's eyes. Tsuna suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"I'll take that as an invitation."

"Eh? Invitation? Wait, what are you doing? Hey!"

"Too late now. It was your own fault."

"Ah, Kyouya! Sto-"

It was a good thing the door was locked, the curtains were drawn with the windows locked and there was a nice soft and fluffy bed sitting innocently behind them. The book had been placed on a nearby desk, forgotten, so as not to get in the way of their. . . . . activities.

* * *

**Omake**

Nana was unsure whether to eat or not.

Ever since her Tsu-kun and his boyfriend had come down the stairs for dinner, there had been a strange tension which in turn caused an uncomfortable silence. Reborn, I-pin, and Lambo had decided to eat over at Haru's house so Tsuna and Hibari had some alone time. She hadn't moved to eat at all while the others were quietly eating. Though, Tsuna seemed a little angry. Hibari was as calm and collected as ever just in a more depressed fashion.

"Ne, Kyou-chan," Nana hesitantly said, breaking the silence and slowly turned her eyes to Hibari a little nervously. Hibari placed his chopsticks and bowl down to give her his full attention as he returned her gaze. She fidgeted, a little uncertain. "Is that. . . . . . Is that a bump on your head?"

"It's Tsu-chan's way of saying he loves me."

"Who would love a hentai like you!"

Nana decided to begin eating and ignore the way her son was blushing madly while his boyfriend leered visibly at him. Maybe she should have ate over Haru's house as well.

* * *

HolyMistress: Well, that's the end of that. I wasn't going to put up the omake at first but then I thought it would be fun to destroy your hopes and dreams. So, in the end, Tsuna had to go into HDW and punch Hibari on the head to stop him from going any further. Or however you want to think about what happened. 

Review if you want! I, at least, want to know how I'm doing. Oh, and before I forget. The ones that put my story on their favorites and alert list, thanks! (rushes off to type) Okay! (ties a headband with the word 'EXTREME' on it) I will reach your expectations, Ryohei-kun! (cackles maniacally before beginning her plan to rule the world. . . .well, not really) Until next time! Sayonara, minna-san!

Oh. . . and about that first date with Tsuna and Hibari. I already have the first chapter done. But I don't know when I'll put it up. Should I or should I not. . . . That, is the question. Don't kill me. Oh, and about the book. It's not real, I made it up. But the contents. Hehehehe. They're all mine. I'm not telling you what they are either. Anyway, Ja ne!

(Is it just me or does this one-shot seem a little cheesy?)


	5. Spying on the Tenth

HolyMistress: So I've been dead for a while now. Sue me. (feels a shiver go down spine and spins around to see a pack of lawyers) Back away! Back far, far away!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekayou Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

* * *

Spying on the Tenth

Gokudera Hayato hated many things in the world, mostly people, and there were four things he hated the most. People he hated looking at the Tenth, people he hated talking to the Tenth, people he hated touching the Tenth and people hurting the Tenth. And now there was a fifth one. People dating the Tenth.

This person was someone he hated who had done all those things and more.

Glaring, Gokudera gritted his teeth in rage. He was currently hiding behind a telephone pole, watching the date going on before him. He would never accept this, never! Not even if the man went on his knees and begged which, he might add, would never happen. He had to admit, grudgingly of course, that the other was stronger than him. The silver haired male peeked out just in time to see Hibari Kyouya pull the Tenth toward himself before a skateboarder sped through where the Tenth had just been standing. Gokudera cursed colorfully under his breath and reached into his jacket to pull out a dynamite and bomb the skateboarder's ass but was distracted by something else.

The Tenth was still flush against the taller male's chest and blushing bright red. Hibari himself looked aloof as always yet, it didn't look like he was letting go of the smaller any time soon. Gokudera felt himself twitch. A group of high school girls, judging from the uniforms they were wearing, giggled as they walked past the couple, whispering amongst themselves. The bomber was able to hear snippets of their conversation as they passed by his hiding spot.

"Those two look so cute together!"

"Did you still the taller guy save the little one like that?"

"When I get my hands on that skateboarder, I'm going to thank him and then wring his neck."

"I actually got a picture on my cell."

"No way!"

"Let me see that!"

Gokudera found himself debating on who he should bomb. The skateboarder, the group of girls or Hibari Kyouya. The skateboarder was already long gone so that option was crossed out. To bomb a group of girls just wasn't right and would also anger the Tenth if he found out. Bombing Hibari was just plain stupid as well as the fact that he _still_ had the Tenth in an embrace. Damn, he ran out of options.

"What are you doing?"

"GAH!" Gokudera jumped, startled and spun around to come face to face with Yamamoto Takeshi, the one he deemed as the baseball idiot. The bomber glared fiercely at the other while cursing at himself for letting his guard down. Yamamoto was unaffected, instead opting to look behind the other to see what he had been looking at. "What the-?!"

"Hey, isn't that Tsuna and Hibari?" the taller asked, cutting him off as he grinned. Before Gokudera could stop him, the taller raised a hand and waved at the two. "Oi Tsuna! Hibari!" The silver haired male stiffened, knowing his cover was broken. All because of a stupid baseball idiot who couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Slowly, he turned and was relieved to find the two had separated. The Tenth was still blushing, except it was darker shade now and Hibari was glaring ice cold daggers at them, promising an excruciatingly painful death. Joy.

"Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!" the small boy exclaimed in surprise but smiled all the same. Gokudera felt a stab of guilt in his heart at seeing the look. However, he quickly recovered and smiled back, waving. The Tenth tugged on Hibari's sleeve, pulling him toward the other two boys.

"Hello Tenth!" Gokudera greeted, feeling a little nervous. If the Tenth found out what he had been doing, the chances of him becoming his right hand man would be ruined! He couldn't let that happen! "I didn't expect to see you here." The silver haired male sent a glare at the silent man beside the Tenth, who ignored him completely.

"What are you two doing together anyway?" Yamamoto asked them and Gokudera resister the urge to punch him right there and then. "Are you two on a date?" The innocent question came out as anything but.

Gokudera felt himself choke on his own saliva while the Tenth was rapidly turning a new shade of red which, by the looks of it, didn't look good. Hibari just gave him another glare, daring him to keep talking. At the looks on their face, the baseball player raised his hands in a calm down motion and smiled.

"If you two are going anywhere, I recommend the theater down the street," he suggested, not noticing the gaping look he was receiving from a certain bomber. "They're showing some good movies and I think you guys will like them." The tonfa user eyed him for a moment, eyes narrowed before giving a curt nod and grabbing his date by the waist. The Tenth only had enough time to let out a startled squeak before he was being carried bridal-style down the street, much to the shock and amusement of the onlookers.

Gokudera gawked at the two as they walked away, mind trying to comprehend when had just happened. He looked at Yamamoto, then back at the back of the President of the Disciplinary committee and slowly clenched his fist. Furious, the bomber turned the one he now deemed the stupidest person in the entire universe. Said person just casually stuck his hands into his jean pockets and grinned his trademark grin.

"So, wanna go watch a movie?"

* * *

HolyMistress: So. . . . How is everyone today?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm too lazy to write your names down so do forgive me. Or just smack me across the face because you hate me. Anyway. . . .

Hope you all had fun with this chapter because I know I did! And this time, I'll most likely have something else up this or next month!

P.S. - If you find any mistakes or errors or anything of the like, you can't blame me! Why, because I don't have a beta and never will so HA!


	6. Watching From Afar

**Title:** Watching From Afar**  
Thanks to:** Everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all liked this.**  
Pairing:** 1827, of course. HaruKyoko, if you squint.**  
Warning(s):** Shonen-ai. Hints of shoujo-ai.**  
Summary:** Once upon a time, she would have wished she was by his side instead.  
**Disclaimer:** I almost forgot this again. I do not own Katekayou Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.  
**Notes from authoress:** This could be called a companion piece to 'Spying on the Tenth' but it could stand alone. Or something along those lines. I get the feeling I'm going to be writing a lot more that go along with 'Spying on the Tenth'.

* * *

Haru had loved Tsuna. Or had it been just a crush? Something fleeting? She remembered a time when she would have done anything just to be his wife. She remembered being so jealous of Kyoko for receiving his affections. She remembered being a little angry at her as well for never noticing. Yet, at the same time, it had given her hope. Hope that one day, Tsuna would give up and turn to her instead.

A hope that had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Thinking back, Haru couldn't remember the exact date but she knew it had been one of those days when she decided to visit the Vongola boss. So there she had been, skipping along merrily at the thought of seeing her love. And just when she had turned the corner, she saw it.

Hibari Kyouya with Tsuna up against the wall that surrounded the smaller male's house. It was a sight that could make most people stand and stare in shock. And that's exactly what Haru had done. She hadn't like the predatory look on the Cloud Guardian's face. She hadn't like the trapped look on Tsuna's face either.

Her protective instincts had all but screamed at her to run between the two. To yell, to shout, to pretty much tear Hibari's head off. But something had stopped her. It had seemed as if they were in their own little world. A world nobody could intrude upon. No matter what her mind had told her to do, she had stood there, watching almost mesmerized at what was taking place.

But then, a hand had grabbed her arm and pulled at her. Haru had barely registered the touch, had barely even registered the tug that nearly sent her toppling over. However, she had managed to stay upright, eyes never leaving the two males. Not until they were blocked from view as she was pulled around the corner. Yet, she had already seen Hibari lean down, shattering her very world.

But that was back then.

"Haru-chan?"

"Hm?" the brunette in question snapped out of her daze and turned to the one who had called her name. Kyoko stared at her in concern, like she had back then. When she had pulled Haru away. "What is it, Kyoko-chan?"

"You've been staring at them for a long time," her friend commented, looking past her. Haru turned back around and blinked. That was strange. She hadn't noticed she had been staring at them. It must have been coincidence.

"They look good together," the brunette whispered wistfully. Once, she would have imagined that it was her standing next to him, biting her lip and trying not to cry. But now, she wanted nothing more than to smile and feel happy for them. And she did. Along with pulling out her cellphone, flipping it open and snapping a picture of them for her wallpaper.

"I'm glad you're okay now, Haru-chan," Kyoko said, smiling brightly. Haru smiled back, one eye still staring at the picture she had snapped. They really did look good together. Though, she couldn't help but frown at the silver hair peeking out discreetly from behind a sign. Looking up, Haru noticed it was still there. There was only one person she knew who had silver hair and was obsessed with Tsuna. Even more than she had been.

"Want to go follow them?" she asked, glancing back at her friend. Kyoko thought for a moment before nodding, looking excited. Haru grabbed her arm and the two ran to catch up with the boys. Haru now understood why Kyoko had never noticed Tsuna's affections. It was because Hibari had already claimed him. And nobody won against Hibari. But that didn't matter anymore. Kyoko's friendship was worth a thousand loves.

* * *

HolyMistress: This turned out very strange. I don't know why, I just find it strange. Huh. I have to admit, though, I changed a lot. Maybe too much. Ah, well. That's up to you, I guess. If it's good or not. By theway, if any of you guys end up thinking I dislike Haru or something, I don't. I just wondered what would happen if she saw Tsuna and Hibari together. I mean, she does love Tsuna. Well, it's no use dwelling on it.


	7. Warmth

I was hoping to get this up on Christmas but then I started feeling sick and decided to do it another day. Which is today. Enjoy.  


* * *

It was cold, it was freezing and he felt like he was going to turn into a block of ice.

Tsunayoshi breathed out slowly, watching as his breath as murky while smoke. It was warm and felt nice but the boy made no move to try and use it to warm his hands. Instead, he watched it float high up into the clouds, hands stuffed securely in his coat pockets. He stood alone on the sidewalk as the snow fell down gently upon the city. Upon him.

The boy licked his dry lips, wincing slightly at how cold it was and wondered once again, why he was doing this. There was no point and who was to say that the guy would accept it anyway? He probably wasn't even there and Tsuna would be left out alone in the freezing winter day.

Just the thought made him shiver and wish he was back home under his cozy, warm kotetsu. But even if he tried to use it, Reborn and the others had probably hogged it all to themselves. Just like last year.

Tsunayoshi was surprised though. Last year, he remembered they had done a small game where everyone chased after Leon. The winner got to keep the chameleon. He had been close to victory. Until he showed up.

The boy laughed to himself, remembering how terrified Leon had been. Who wouldn't when you were in the hands of the most ruthless person in Nanimori? One of the most unpredictable as well. No one knew when he would snap and tell you his trademark 'I'll bite you to death' line with his tonfa out before proceeding to do just that.

The Tenth boss remembered the times he had been on the receiving end of those weapons. And the times when he came close to it too. The times he thought he would be bitten to death but it never actually happened. Maybe the other had been in a good mood those days but it didn't stop Tsuna from believing the other wasn't a bad person.

He had had a lot of time to think about things since Reborn arrived, even though it didn't seem so. They had all been through a lot together, had been able to get to know each other and Tsuna felt bad. Bad for being so afraid of Hibari.

Hibari was a mysterious man. Little was known about him and what was known didn't help. He was a truly terrifying man that could send even the most fearless of men on their knees, begging him to spare their lives. Tsunayoshi remembered his first impression of the other. He had been so scared that even speaking wasn't possible. He had heard the rumors. Even seen what the other had done before.

Suddenly shivering, Tsuna closed his eyes and took a step forward. Then another. And another. Standing out here any longer was like asking for a cold and his mother had wanted him home early so if he took too long, she would worry. He didn't want her to worry, especially now. She didn't know after all. And it was better it stayed that way.

The snow crunched under his boots as he walked down the street, not a car in sight. It had been snowing since yesterday and the amount had accumulated until driving had become dangerous. The roads were slippery and even a turn could cause a car to skid out of control. It was cold enough the the snow wasn't really snow anymore but a mixture of ice and snow. Carefully, Tsuna picked his way through the white substance, looking straight ahead.

This road was one he walked for a long time. Even if it were destroyed and rebuilt, dirtied beyond recognition or didn't exist anymore, he would know it was there. That he had walked here. It was the road that led him to the place where everything really began. The place where he made his first friend, the place where he was able to help someone, the place where he slowly began to change. Even if it was just a little.

Turning a corner, Tsunayoshi walked a little further before stopping, breathing out a slow stream of hot air. He turned his head around and stared up at his school. This was it. It was now or never.

Swallowing the sudden lump that appeared in his throat, Tsuna raised a foot slightly and suddenly paused. Hesitantly, almost as if the ground itself was going to attack him, the boy stepped through the gate. His eyes combed over the land, seeing nothing but white from all the snow that covered the school grounds. Not even a hint of black.

Looking over the place again and still seeing no signs of life, Tsuna sighed and slumped forward little. Partly in relief and partly in disappointment. Relief because he wouldn't have to face the terrifying Disciplinary Committee President and disappointment that he wasn't going to face him. After all, Hibari was the reason he had come here. And even though he felt bad for being afraid of the Cloud Guardian, it was like instinct. He couldn't help it.

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tsuna shrieked, spinning around so fast, it was a surprise he was still on his feet. A hand clutching his rapidly beating heart, the boy looked up to meet the eyes of the one he had been looking for. "H-H-H-Hibari-san!"

"You have ten seconds," Hibari said, whipping out his tonfa. The other cringed.

"Icameheretogiveyousomething," Tsunayoshi quickly replied and nearly let out another shriek when the raven haired male narrowed his eyes and moved toward him. Mind too muddled to think properly, Tsuna did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled out something from under his arm and handed to the taller, eyes closed tightly. "A present!"

A sudden silence fell upon them. Hibari eying the boy with unreadable eyes while Tsuna kept his eyes shut and so could not see the Cloud Guardian's expression. The silence was broken when faint rustling was heard, indicating movement, and Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. He was fully prepared for the beating he was to receive. When none came, the boy dared to open one eye only to have the thing in his hands snatched away.

Seeing that he was in no danger, at least not for now, the young Vongola opened both eyes and blinked. Hibari appeared to be examining his gift with almost curious eyes. Almost. They were still narrowed, as if he were measuring its worth. If it wasn't. . . . Tsuna tried not to think about it. He had barely escaped death at the moment after all.

"I-It's a scarf," the shorter informed with a small stutter and flinched as cold onyx eyes turned on him. Licking his lips nervously, Tsuna continued, "I-I remember last year you were only wearing your usual clothes instead of anything warmer and I thought that you might have wanted a . . . scarf?" Though he was proud that he was able to get it out, young Sawada Tsunayoshi silently wished he hadn't said anything. Hibari was now giving him an intense stare that kept him frozen to his spot and unable to even twitch. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment, Tsuna forgot how to breathe.

Then those eyes were gone and back on the gift. Tsunayoshi resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

"Leave."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked confused for a moment before stiffening at the look he received.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Hibari warned and the shorter quickly nodded. Scrambling to leave the premises, the boy suddenly stopped just outside the gates and turned around.

"U-Um. . . ." Tsuna trailed off, gulping as the taller once again faced him. "S-See you at school?" At Hibari's raised eyebrow, the Vongola quickly added, "I meant after vacation!" Fidgeting, the teenager gave a bow before tearing off.

Hibari watched him go until the one he deemed a herbivore among herbivores was just a speck in the distance. And smirked.

After vacation, Tsuna was almost giddy to find a red woolen scarf wrapped loosely around a certain President's neck.

* * *

That's the end. The next chapter will probably take a while. I'm a slow updater and also hate winter. The cold weather has been affecting me greatly.

Anyway, hope you all liked it. Any mistakes, tell me.


	8. Texts

Summary: (This was supposed to be them texting each other and then Hibari calling Tsuna on the phone. Hibari decided he wanted to do something else)

* * *

Paperwork was so incredibly boring. Sighing, Tsuna ran a hand through his hair and set his pen down. There was no way he could continue anymore. Almost three hours had passed since he started on this giant pile of work and yet, the pile only seemed to grow instead shrinking like it should have. Not to mention all the words were starting to blend together and he had been reading the same sentence for the past two minutes. He really needed a break.

And then his phone rang.

Startled, Tsuna jerked in his seat and nearly let out a shriek as well. He quickly composed himself, hand clutching his chest. He just about had a heart attack. Shaking his head, Reborn would kill him for letting his guard down, Tsuna picked up the electronic and flipped it open. It was a text message and upon seeing the sender's name, Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

Hibari never sent text messages. It was always a phone call or a report in person. Curious as to what his Cloud Guardian wanted, Tsuna opened it.

_Herbivore._

Tsuna almost laughed. That was just like Hibari. Smiling, he quickly texted back, putting off the paperwork for now. It could wait.

_Hibari-san, please stop calling me that._

He wasn't the old Dame-Tsuna anymore after all. He was the Tenth Vongola boss now. The reply came a split second later.

_Hn._

The Tenth Vongola boss snorted, covering his mouth slightly as he chuckled. He was about to type another response when his phone vibrated again, signaling the arrival of another text.

_When are you free?_

Raising an eyebrow, Tsuna stared curiously at the message. It was unlike Hibari to ask him something like that. He then glanced at his paperwork and grimaced. He had been hoping to finish everything in the next half hour but at the rate things were going, it would be another day of sleepless nights. He looked mournfully at an empty white mug on his desk. He had been running on coffee for about two days now.

Dejectedly, the Vongola boss typed a response, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Texting was harder than he thought.

_I don't know, I still have to finish up some paperwork._

He would have abbreviated his words to save time but something told him Hibari wouldn't like that. With his strict and (mostly) rule-abiding attitude, the Cloud Guardian seemed like the type to care about pronunciation. Either way, Tsuna wasn't taking any chances. Hibari may be one of his Guardians now but that didn't mean the older man had changed. In fact, none of his Guardians had really changed. Tsuna was glad for that.

Except when they ended up destroying part of the mansion. Then he wished they would please, please, _please_ become a little more mature and stop giving him more paperwork to deal with. Thinking about it now, about half of what he had to read through were damage reports. Why did his Family have to be so violent?

His phone vibrated again and Tsuna wondered just how fast Hibari could type.

_Leave your windows open._

What?

Tsuna stared at the message in confusion. Why would he want the windows open? Besides, if he did that, there was a chance the wind would start flowing in and then it would cause a huge mess. He still remembered the several sleep-deprived occasions where he forgot to close and lock the windows. The clean-up was terrible AND he nearly lost several very important documents. Reborn had nearly tore a new hole in his body for that.

Still, it wasn't a very good idea to disobey the rather ill-tempered male. It was always hard to predict what sort of mood Hibari was in and Tsuna would rather not pay for new windows. He still needed to replace the ones by the garden. An unfortunate accident involving explosives, explosives and more explosives. At least the hall hadn't been completely destroyed.

As a precaution, Tsuna took some paperweights and placed them on the stacks. Though he wasn't sure they would hold, it was better than nothing. Getting up out of his chair with phone still in hand, Tsuna walked over to a nearby windowsill. Unlatching the lock, he pushed the windows open and looked out. It was a nice and surprisingly peaceful day. He couldn't hear any shouting or screaming or explosions so Tsuna breathed in the fresh air for a long, long moment before turning back around to (reluctantly) return to his paperwork.

Only to be stopped by a presence behind him.

Instantly on alert, Tsuna spun around, Dying Will activating. He had long since figured out how to activate his Dying Will when he needed it and it had saved him in many dire situations. When he came face to face with the intruder, Tsuna froze.

Oh shit.

"You want to challenge me, herbivore?" Hibari smirked, setting his feet down from the windowsill onto the floor with his tonfas out and raised. His eyes were alight with anticipation and Tsuna panicked, quickly deactivating his Dying Will. He did not want to destroy his office nor the paperwork sitting neatly on his desk. That would be disastrous.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san!" he greeted, smiling nervously. At least he didn't stutter. Hibari hned and his tonfas disappeared back to wherever he took them out from. "So, where did you go?" As the Cloud Guardian, Hibari went where he pleased whenever he pleased unless he was given a mission. The dark haired male just gave him a look and Tsuna decided to leave it alone.

Mentally, he sighed. He kind of wished Hibari would open up a little more. He wasn't as unapproachable as he was when they were in their school years but the former prefect still kept to himself most of the time. However, despite his attitude, Tsuna knew he could trust his Cloud Guardian with anything. The thought was enough to put a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Hibari demanded, his voice snapping Tsuna out of his daze.

"Nothing," the younger was quick to reply. Hibari narrowed his eyes but asked no further.

Instead, he jerked his head toward the open window. "Come on. We're going out."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, confused. "What do you mean 'going out'? Hibari-HIIIIIIIIII!"

He shrieked, unable to finish his sentence as Hibari picked up his body bridal-style and leaped up onto the windowsill. "Wait, Hibari-san!" His Cloud Guardian ignored his cries and jumped down, landing safely onto the ground despite the three story drop. Tsuna clutched at his chest, heart beating rapidly as he tried to remain calm.

"You're too slow," Hibari stated, his tone clearly irritated. He paused and then added, as an afterthought, "Herbivore."

"Stop calling me that!" Tsuna snapped, glaring up at the older male. Usually, he would have just allowed the other to do as he pleased but Tsuna hadn't slept in two days and he still had paperwork to deal with under threat of torture at the hands of his old home tutor. "I still have work to do and Reborn's supposed to be coming back today! I can't just leave!"

Hibari smirked while walking away from the mansion. "Too late." Tsuna stared up at the man, at a complete loss of words. Of all the insufferable-! "We're going on vacation."

"Vacation?" He never heard of this.

"For about three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Was that even possible under the current circumstances?

"Hn."

"Wait, who else is coming?" Because other people were coming, right? Right?

Hibari looked at him and Tsuna could only bury his face in his hands. The two of them. On vacation. Together.

His face burned.

* * *

This is for Jikage. :D Here's hoping this pleases you.


End file.
